Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting device, in particular, relates to an organic light emitting device that may enhance power consumption by improving a light efficiency of an element, and enhance a life span of an element, and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting device.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting device is a self light-emitting display device, and may be manufactured to be light and thin since a separate light source may not be used unlike a liquid crystal display. In addition, the organic light emitting device has an advantage in terms of power consumption due to a low voltage driving, and is excellent in a color implementation, a response speed, a viewing angle, and a contrast ratio and thus, is being studied as a next generation display.
The organic light emitting device uses color expression schemes including a scheme of forming and using an organic light emitting element that emits red light, green light, and blue light for each pixel region, and a scheme of forming an organic light emitting element that emits white light in all pixel regions, and using a color filter. Between the color expression schemes, whereas the scheme of forming and using an organic light emitting element that emits different colors for each pixel region has difficulty in a fabrication process, the scheme of using a white organic light emitting element and a color filter has an advantage in terms of productivity, a luminance, power consumption, and the like and thus, is being widely studied.